


A diary of falling in love

by Seal_02



Category: RPF - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_02/pseuds/Seal_02
Summary: *性转：2，5，7
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin





	1. 01

「闵玧智」  
所以日记的开头都要写“今天我……”吗？那我就不。

今天轮到我在校门口检查仪表了，没办法，今天周一。（好像真的少不了这几个字…打脸了）一切正常，那几个染头的还是没有染回来，刘海都能遮住半张脸的也还是没整改，把校服露在外面的还是需要提醒。有点搞不懂，露出来的话不就像教导主任穿各种颜色的条纹Polo衫吗，皱巴巴的一点美感都没有。（并不是嘲笑主任步入中年发福还脱发）快到打铃的时候才看到她来，应该是时间来不及了所以没有扎头发。我们学校规定女生的头发如果过肩了要扎起来，违规了就要登记，但是我不想拦她。没什么理由，就是笔盖合上了不想再打开而已，不是因为觉得她散着头发好漂亮。  
好巧不巧主任往门口走过来，还好旁边跟着秘书，没有看向这边。我把自己的发圈给她了，我的头发差一点及肩所以没关系。她朝我笑了，嘿嘿。（我怎么把拟声词也写上了，划掉）  
田柾顺帮我带了牛角包，内馅儿是淡奶油，好奇店名为什么叫“Eat Jin”，听说店长是个大帅哥。第一节课是语文，老周在台上念诗，表情一如既往地夸张。  
“紫布岩乎邊希……”  
课本上的插图是一个人拿着一朵花，我看了几秒钟就开始走神，想起二十分钟前在校门口遇到她。这是第一次呢，抬头没有看到舞蹈教室的窗户被打开，白窗帘被吹起来像带着泡沫的海浪扬起褶皱。  
那首诗后面是什么来着？  
真的不愧被称为学校的舞蹈团首席，实力强又刻苦努力，连走路的时候都有种天鹅般的优雅。我承认自己真的对人体没有足够的欣赏经验和爱好，偏偏在新年汇演上记住了她的轮廓和线条。理科十三班的朴智敏，在头顶的教室上什么课呢？

原以为和她的一点点交集就这样结束了，结果放学的时候她来找我了！（我没有激动，只是感叹号比较适合此处文本的意思）田柾顺先看到她的竹马金泰亨，一头自然卷很显眼，那人插着裤兜进来就像进自家班级一样。她从门边探出头来的样子挺可爱的，金泰亨说她找我，就拉着田柾顺去吃饭了。  
今天的香蕉牛奶好像偏甜了，可能因为不是自己付的钱吧，瓶子上有她的体温残留。她说“谢谢”的时候总像是在笑，眼睛眯起来和街角杂货店家的猫差不多，会让人产生“揉一揉”的想法。和传闻不一样，在眼前的人更生动鲜明。  
想起来了，*“吾月兮不喩慙月兮伊賜等…花月兮折叱可獻乎理音如。”  
路过的几个关系不错的不良开玩笑说我暗收贿赂，她抿着嘴唇有点慌张。  
我也不知道自己为什么突然笑了。

*对于不了解我的人，我要赠与他一朵花。


	2. 02

「田柾顺」  
早餐，硕珍哥哥做的超美味菠萝包；午餐，食堂炒西蓝花和排骨；晚餐，金泰亨煮的拉面。  
今天也是大晴天呢，闹钟还是没听到最后被金泰亨拉起来。呀，这个家伙好暴力的，每次都掀我被子拽我坐起来，不知道十一月已经开始冷了吗？！  
硕珍哥哥今天也很帅很温柔，摸了我的头还多给我了一瓶牛奶。骑车的时候遇到社团的学长聊了几句，被夸好看了！明天也坚持烫刘海！看到玧智执勤了，认真工作的女孩子最好看，为她应援！不过玧智挺厉害的，就算关系好也不会包庇，和屡教不改的不良们关系也挺好。嘛，我田柾顺的姐妹哪有不优秀的？  
中午原来是要和玧智一起吃饭的，结果是和金泰亨。这人表情好少，应该是阿姨生硕珍哥哥的时候都给他了吧。没表情就像在生气，还好我知道他平时就这样子。想想以前这人还因为太安静交不到朋友偷偷跟我哭鼻子，现在终于好一点了，和另一个看起来不好接近的人成为了朋友，两个人往地上一站，半径两米范围内就不会有人。嗯……所以这样是好一点吗？他喜欢看书，安静一点似乎更合适。噢，这人又偷夹我的排骨！以后要补回来。  
逛论坛的时候看到一些甜甜的校园故事，别人的青春都好有意思，但是我更喜欢成熟稳重的男人，此处手动@硕珍哥哥。做饭好吃，学习也很好，外表干净帅气，性格也开朗健谈，和亲弟弟完全不一样（摊手）。我哭的时候就会用好多办法哄我，还很耐心地教我完成作业，世界观也很开阔，总之是很有涵养的人。  
和金家是邻居，从小和金泰亨这个臭弟弟待在一起，小时候还被起哄是情侣，玩游戏的时候也总是被问到和他有关的问题，我们俩的人生好像注定要锁在一起似的。喜欢他的女生都对我有敌意，没办法，田柾顺的朋友都很优秀，弟弟长得帅有时候也挺麻烦的。  
但是女生都是颜值至上主义的吗？金泰亨除了泡面煮的还可以和长得帅之外好像也没什么优点了。三千米跑得比我还慢，在家里显露本性的时候别提多中二了，一只尖叫鸡都可以玩一个早上，如果再加上一只复读鸭……天呐不敢想象。还有一些奇奇怪怪的习惯，喜欢把带毛的东西往头上放，我说自己没洗头还硬要凑过来闻一闻……就很幼稚。所以还是硕珍哥哥好，我喜欢他。  
今天也想要甜甜的恋爱。


	3. 03

「金南俊」  
哥打电话来的时候我还没睡，听得出来他今天的新尝试失败了，榴莲葡萄蛋挞这种东西听起来就很奇怪，但是男朋友不高兴了我也会跟着低落起来。他的声音像退潮时间飞离的海鸥，我不想当原地打转的海水，所以我是和他一起的风。  
我们约了明天去看电影，打工的学生下课去看店，正好我也没有晚课。恐怖片nono，狗血爱情电影也不要，纪录片更不行，最后选了搞笑的喜剧，开始看影院附近有没有好吃的餐厅。硕珍哥是吃什么都很香的类型，我想到草原上咀嚼青草的羊驼，一副自由自在的生活和充足的食物是驼生最高目标的样子。吃完饭可以在路上的公园溜达，但是不能太晚回家，哥明天还要早起。也不可以喝度数太高的酒。  
我们在一起没有多久，但是距我单方面认识他已经好几年。高中的时候去他的大学参加竞赛，天气很热就想买水。咦？我之前的日记里并没有这些内容……  
“金南俊，恭喜获得二等奖，你这个危险的男人”……这是什么可怕的东西？果然黑历史都是自己作出来的。  
硕珍哥当时在教学楼大厅的自动售货机买水，因为可以扫脸支付，所以他找到摄像头要付钱。一般不是都面无表情嘛，但是哥看了一下摄像头露出微笑，把水从取货口拿出来的时候还小小声说“谢谢啦”，当时留下很深的印象。觉得硕珍哥是从外到内都很柔软的人，那天的阳光刚好，他的头发是浅浅的棕色，肩膀在衬衫的润饰下变得朦胧又可爱。  
我对自己说，“如果还能遇到的话，下一次要鼓起勇气和他搭话。”  
那时也没有怀疑哥是否和我一样都只是经过，理所当然觉得他在这所大学，所以后来自己也填了这里做第一志愿，有幸在开学那周就又遇见他。

我们还没有过kiss，甚至连牵手也很少，拥抱的话，当朋友的时期里倒是蛮经常的，因为天气热他就喜欢粘着别人。恶趣味小天使哦金硕珍。变成男友以后反而会害羞，小动作也收敛很多。好像我们都是第一次恋爱，还像高中生那么单纯。不对，我们就是。

最近哥越来越可爱了，抱歉我脑子里暂时只有这种简单形容词。我喜欢听他说话，上扬的尾音，不满的唠唠叨叨，快速运动着的面部肌肉，平淡的语气，饱满鲜艳的两片唇瓣……日语里的可爱也可以表示程度，所以硕珍哥最近可爱可爱！（已经可以预想到这里以后也会是黑历史了，但是夸自己男朋友怎么能是令人羞愧的行为呢！所以理直气壮）已经可爱到我想吻他的程度了。  
所以，明天……


	4. 04

「金泰亨」  
感谢我亲爱的同桌朴智敏，让我有更多机会和田柾顺这个小笨蛋接触（双手合十）。只是她最近好像有心事，我不小心弄湿了她的发带也没有生气，以前我做错一点事情她都要追着我打。

她是不是有喜欢的人了？  
我知道，她喜欢好多人，除了我以外。

她喜欢偏成熟的男生，这一点我就做不到。赶在最后一个月的倒数第二天我才勉强和她同年。她总是把我当成弟弟，不爱穿裙子，满院子乱跑比东边的二黄还闹腾。（二黄是只小狗，这可千万不能被她知道）她打人好痛，以前是赶那些欺负我的人，长大以后就变成捶我。我知道不能扯女生的头绳，所以她因为比赛成绩不理想难过的时候我才会故意惹她生气转移注意力。  
这种做法很幼稚，我更喜欢揉她脑袋，嗅嗅她身上柔顺剂的味道，和她一起骑单车经过江边，听她翻杂志评论哪个明星的妆容更易学，当然还有好多小事。更多时候我都保持安静。  
田柾顺，一个普通得有点漂亮的女生。嗯……有点矛盾，我们都知道，漂亮和普通往往是两个阵营的词汇。她一点都不平凡，有点多情，有点浪漫，遇到不同人有不同表现，朋友受委屈了也是第一个站出来的义气满分。大大咧咧的同时又可以做到缜密周全，我怀疑这是被猫咪挠过得到的超能力（小时候太虎了啊田柾顺居然和猫打架了）。我不习惯叫她姐姐，她也觉得姐姐显得老气，特别是从我的嘴里说出来更难以接受。按她的原话，“鸡皮疙瘩掉一地可以排队绕地球三圈”。  
昨天我在她房间做作业，因为家人都不在所以到田家蹭饭。她躺在床上闭着眼睛玩我的头发，突然喊了一句“我也想要恋爱啊”。  
我猜的很准吧，因为感情问题。不用回头也知道她不开心，一个人泡在水里练憋气那样沉闷，我能想象出蓝色慢慢爬到她身上。  
是因为闵玧智和朴智敏吗？还是社团学长？隔壁班体育委员？江边钓鱼的帅大叔？  
我说，等你上了大学就很容易了，总会有人喜欢。  
她问我，“你有喜欢的人吗？”

健康的来到世界上，还有人陪我一起长大，是应该知足的事情。可知足并不代表喜欢，所以我还有好多不喜欢的人和事，比如那个看着不正经的社团学长，还有今天食堂没煮熟的鸡腿。田柾顺应该属于知足还是喜欢呢？还没成年，但我不想做选择题。

她在水里待了好长时间，但人鱼什么时候上岸我一眼就能发现。


	5. 05

「朴智敏」  
和她成为朋友的那天是我高中以来第一次赖床，前一天练习过头结果腰疼到失眠，闹钟响的时候感觉身体已经被大刀切成两段（对不起，疼痛太真实了）。想请假休息，但是化学课要开始新的单元，所以还是爬起来继续挣扎了。  
到学校的时候已经快迟到了，周一还要检查仪表，快到校门口才发现没带发圈。正好那天是她执勤，可我不想以这种方式让她认识我，简直不能再糟心了。也不是没想过往回走不去学校，但是她看到我了，把自己的发圈摘下来给我。这是什么人间小天使！（对不起，日记写得像流水账小作文，不规范而且掺杂“复杂的”感情色彩，但是下次也不改）  
金泰亨在他的位子上打瞌睡，我等到第三节下课才和他说上话。六班人太多，他要领我进去，结果我还是迈不开腿，就在门口停住了。一起吃了饭，很意外的是我们都喜欢古典乐，明明我学的是现代舞，她看起来也不像是文绉绉又热衷于怀旧煽情的人。她很喜欢香蕉味的东西，虽然这是一种很不结实的食物。  
“吾月兮不喩慙月兮伊賜等…”走廊上有男生在打闹，偏移的日光完全挣脱了暑气。下一句是什么来着？  
“花月兮折叱可獻乎理音如。”她笑了笑，从口袋里掏出一颗糖，“对于不了解我的人，我想给她一颗糖。”

学校每周三都有体锻课，全年级的学生集中在操场按班级序号跑步，因为跑完就可以放学所以跑到第二圈开始操场就会变乱，有的人停下来走，也有冲得快的赶着去打球。金泰亨跑了一圈就人间蒸发了，我还是保持原速在大流里。在靠近教学楼的拐弯看到玧智，打了招呼她就跟上来和我一起跑。操场就像是由好多小颗粒高速运动而形成的圈，不断有粒子因为达到了逃逸速度而离开。突然有个声音告诉我，我们会一直跑下去，就真的产生了在跑马拉松的错觉。  
一点都不觉得累，在嘈杂的环境里还能清晰听到她的呼吸，我的心跳顺着血液的流动到达每一个角落，无形地渗透到空气里。不知道她是否接收得到，想和她一起回家的脑电波。


	6. 06

「金硕珍」  
有个年下男友是怎样的体验？对于认为年长就是拥有全世界的我来说，男友是只正在准备成年的牧羊犬，可以表现得很听话很乖巧，也可以偶尔强势耍耍小脾气。大多数打闹都是我先挑起的，他就安静受着捧着，就算很热也不会推开我。  
其实，他和我同龄，有时候甚至比我年长，心理上的。

第三次约会那天下了初雪，代价是我们薄荷巧克力味的first kiss。  
他来面包店等我下班，推门进来的时候带了一身临街烧烤摊的味道。半邀请半强迫地让他吃了一口失败的蛋挞，他看我笑便伸手搂住我，说要把烧烤的油腻因子分我一点。号锡来了以后我们就坐车去了商业街的影院，电影的笑点都很对味，我拍着他的大腿所以一点都不肉疼。我们南俊可是经常锻炼的，所以经得住我的考验。（呀，笑得太开心了可不行，颧骨差点就下不来了）  
晚餐吃了烤肉！四分之三的炒年糕都是我吃的，他说自己的菜包肉技术太差劲，所以一口菜一口肉地吃。好像除了父母就只有在男朋友面前才可以任性吧，自行降低智商的各种举动在他眼里也是可爱的。所以我说了好多大叔笑话，莫名的自信，因为他会跟着笑，露出很幸福的那种笑容，夸我聪明又有梗，在这里和南俊说谢谢。  
我们没有牵手，肩膀也没有碰到。他分享着最近学到的知识，听到的音乐，我就回忆店里的客人们各有的特征。恋爱好像就是找个可以聊天的对象，24小时营业的那种，偶尔附赠亲密的肢体接触。我们的心依偎着彼此，就算没有指尖对着指尖也没关系。他问我生日想要什么礼物，我开玩笑说想要你。（然而这危险的男人笑不露齿的时候最杀！）  
我有预感的，约会那天会kiss。应该就是这时候吧，我闭上眼睛想让他主动，但是并没有吻落下来。我们凑的很近，他圈着我，很认真地看，然后说我的皮肤真好，几乎没有毛孔。（我是想当场直接说分手的！）  
甩开了他，我们一前一后地走。他知道我不会真的生气，经常动不动开始演戏的套路他已经见惯不惯，让我踩他的影子。路过便利店的时候我跑进去买了牙膏味巧克力，没错，就是他最怕的巧克力。然后我走出来，站在台阶上当着他的面把包装撕开特别豪气地吃了一大口。于是他风风火火进去买了一堆东西出来。  
除了号锡和南俊的几个朋友知道以外，我们的事暂时还是小秘密。往往需要很长的铺垫才能拐弯抹角地说些模棱两可的承认的话，泰亨只是知道我有对象，但这个长期泡在异次元的小孩对这个似乎并不太感兴趣。没有证明好像也无所谓，我们都是活在当下的人，珍惜着现有的简单和快乐就足够了。  
他开始诱导我吃东西，先是虾条和饼干，还有可乐和水果糖。多次恳求无果后他开始把零食都投喂给自己，看我的眼神里有了一丝丝挑衅。我们到江边的草地坐下，靠着树继续有一搭没一搭的聊天。  
一切好像都是自然而然地发生，他的眼睛也闭着，我们的唇上有不同味道的唇膏，舌尖触碰的时刻意外地都是薄荷的清爽。然后我们睁开了眼睛。  
他说：“生日快乐，哥。”

剩下的零食都放在面包店，包括那两包只剩半条的巧克力。  
心灵还要继续流浪，今晚不想回家。

在他面前，我永远可以做一个小孩。


	7. 07

「郑号锡」

嘿，这里是代号JJJJHOPE的郑号锡！……突然就不知道要说什么了，第一页只有个华丽的开场就结束好尴尬。那就自我介绍一下好了，我是七班的体育委员，同时是学校舞蹈团的队长，放学会去距离学校不远的面包店打工。因为性格挺活泼的，所以认识年级里的很多同学。爱好就是跳舞和说唱。对象嘛，还在很远的地方等我，skr~

每天都很平顺是不可能的，大部分时候是到教室和大家打招呼，上课认真听，作业按时完成，有活动就积极参加顺便动员大家都参加，要表演就抓紧时间练习。感觉每天都有很多事要做，但是这样很充实，有善良的同学朋友，温暖的家人们在身边就很满意啦。

今天看到论坛有匿名贴问一年四季什么时候最适合谈恋爱，底下各种回答都有。当然我的回帖超级体现我的聪明才智，“第一步，先有对象”。做好事当然不能留名。

其实这个问题呀，感觉不同情侣会有不同节奏，可能春天在一起的情侣会说是3月。我们店长应该就是10月啦，大学生哥哥们有很多时间可以腻在一起。拖南俊哥的福，可以经常吃到零食。

店长的弟弟是十三班的金泰亨，虽然有时候会不理解他的意思，但是个很不错的朋友。他和六班的田柾顺是青梅竹马，听说小时候她的头发比他的还短，当然现在也没有长多少。是个很可爱的女生，经常戴胡萝卜发卡。我没有从小一起长大的亲密朋友，所以羡慕他们只要一个眼神就会懂的默契。看他们拌嘴真的挺有趣，泰亨总是先找茬不嫌事大，看着轻瘦的身体其实也有挺大力气，但他总是藏着收着，把傻乎乎的样子摆出来给柾顺看。或许这是另一种喜欢的方式？（这样说好像我很热衷于嗑CP吃瓜…）

还有隔壁班的朋友闵玧智，和我们舞团首席小敏。看似不会有交集的两个人用行动告诉我，女生之间的友情也可以进展飞速（如电光火石那么激烈，划掉）。可能刚好是很合得来的朋友所以相见恨晚吧（因为太不相似所以吸引力更强？），排练的时候遇到玧智在舞蹈室外面等小敏，突然觉得有人在等着也很幸福，就像南俊哥一边看书一边等着硕珍哥下班。

世界上的甜份都是微小而可爱的吧，再怎么奇怪的家伙，遇到爱情也会变得平凡，像个傻瓜；同时，陷入爱情的个体又是独特的，故事有好多种书写方法，主旨都是“我爱你”啊。

晚安大家。


	8. 08

「闵玧智」  
幸福大概就是不约而同、不约而至……一堆不约就可以心灵相通的事情。  
他们班物理老师惯性拖课，班会课永远是数学自习，不用做操的大课间也不能出教室。我们班政治老师上课喜欢突击小测，体育课通常一半自由活动一半看电影，有学校比赛约等于全班男生出动。  
养成了放学留在教室等她的习惯，每天的黄昏都是一天中心情最美的No.1。她只是在后门站着敲三下，背着书包提着袋子，我就能收到信号，今天她想吃雪糕还是章鱼小丸子。  
她的舞衣是淡粉色的，将曲线很好地展示出来，梨花头是我学不会的，她说我更适合给刘海扎个小苹果。等她的时候我喜欢戴上耳机找写词的感觉，背后靠着墙，偶尔抬头透过玻璃看舞蹈教室里面有只骄傲的小天鹅游来游去。

好朋友可以牵手吗？走在后面的我不自觉盯了那只葱白的手好久。我们的白不是同一种，但她的肤色透露着花季少女的芳香（也许未来的我会想：你在说什么啊？！）。不喜欢肢体接触，小时候妈妈要拉我拍照都被拒绝了。这个时候突然……突然想感受一下，手掌上的纹路迫切地需要陌生温度的贴合。搞不懂为什么食指开始发疯，我好像双十一急需剁手的买家捏住了自己的手腕。  
她对于我的手指的突发性抽搐表示好奇，伸出食指和我的碰了碰。“诶？我的食指也疯了，原来手抖会传染！”然后我们像突然降智一样笑了好久好久，最后勾起了食指。  
“给它找个病友才不会太无聊。”

昨天三班的几个不良又被抓到吸烟了，记了名字还要在主任办公室陪他们写检讨。他们很好奇我和智敏的关系，嗯…不知道为什么，好像大半个年段都挺好奇的。  
“是好朋友。”反正看不懂他们略诡异的微妙表情，这也和他们没关系。  
其中一个长雀斑的高个打开手机说有个东西一定要我看看，所以我拿了他的手机看到校园论坛的一条新帖子，已经快要被顶上精华帖了。看来我们俩挺火的，有好多不知道什么时间被拍下的照片。“看这张！我的脑子已经自动开始脑补长篇青春伤痛文学！首席目睹部长与不明女子谈笑风生含泪离去！”  
“什么啊……”明明只是一个学生会的学妹来交材料，正好在班级门口智敏打了哈欠说她困了要回去午休。这些人真是很会想……小刘的表情神似那个猛男含泪咬手绢的表情包是怎么回事！？  
“那这个呢？”不良指了指一张智敏很开心的照片，那是她和郑号锡在排练的时候，时间是昨天…哦，我居然不知道诶。  
“还有！超甜！大佬和娇妹妹同食冰淇淋！”底下几十楼都是类似“发出‘在一起’的声音”的评论。  
“这个是真的。”自我感觉非常平静，他们却说我笑得春风得意杀伤力太强，纷纷嫌弃地把手机抢回去。五班的正直胖仔对于女生的友谊感到疑惑，毕竟同食有点超纲。  
“没想那么多……可能……因为我们是让人羡慕的关系。”我闭嘴，果然和不良待在一起久了也会变恶趣味吗。

主任办公室在四楼尽头，我们出来会经过智敏他们班。不良又开始搞事，在走廊上吹口哨。他们班不少人看过来，我捶了高个一下但并没有效果。金泰亨看了我们一眼就拍智敏要她转头。  
我们对视了。  
她笑起来真好看。  
在上英语课啊，是新来的年轻老师教。他看到同学们有些躁动了也把视线投过来。高个他们就马上开始挤眉弄眼一副“我不是我没有”的样子。

那个帖子里有好多智敏的美照，我要收藏。


	9. 09

「金硕珍」  
柾顺单独来找我的那天，很清楚地记得天空没有颜色，我的泪腺也像是失灵了一般。

度过了艰难的两周，论文被批有好多地方要改，面包店的生意也不太好，号锡有活动也不能帮忙，和南俊几天没有联系结果在电话里脾气爆发了还导致吵架。他从来没有挂过我的电话。

但是成年人就是要做到随时转换心情啊，互不相欠的人为什么要承担你一时的不爽？所谓人间悲喜并不相通，别人的处境有可能比你更加容易烦躁。所以看到柾顺来的时候丧着张脸，我要做好给予温暖的准备。

她说之前在商业街看到我了，和一个染蓝绿色毛像孔雀一样五彩斑斓的哥哥在一起。虽然为这个形容感到好笑，但我马上就紧张起来，我们一直很低调，没想到还是被看到了。一旦开始就是承认背负莫须有的罪名，我们俩像抱团的夜行动物，白天只能藏匿起来。她只是好奇我们的关系，那善意的谎言或许也没关系吧，并不奢望有多少人能理解。但柾顺又说看到我和南俊牵手了，还有……我最不想听到的，我们接吻了。

我只希望能从她的眼中搜刮到一些情绪来解读，但妹妹始终没有看我，她盯着咖啡的拉花小狗，声音有些沉闷。“哥哥，你们是情侣吧，就像平安夜里会一起吃姜饼玩雪的情侣吧。”她抬头看我，我才发现我们俩的眼睛都像哭肿了的桃子一样。

直觉告诉我她会理解，相爱着的人们总是包容对方。她说看到我幸福她很高兴，但自己的梦破裂了还是会很心痛。

以前和南俊打羽毛球的时候，他被砸中脸了，说这种感觉很像失恋。柾顺的难过应该比被球砸到更有撕裂感吧，她仰慕的哥哥一辈子都不可能喜欢她，可我除了安慰也做不了什么。

开始下雨了，几个小时前气象台就发布了暴雨的预报。豆大的水滴砸到地上，不知道有没有目的。云朵在哭，地面安静地伸出手捧着它的眼泪，等天晴了再以海水的形式还给它。原来世界就是这样，是相互爱着无限循环的星球。

我开始讲故事，虽然是“被迫”出了柜，但神奇的是我没有产生逆反的心理。从南俊在食堂拼桌开始，一直到他把空白信纸当成情书塞在我的课本里，然后我们第一次在操场牵手，还有几次闹腾的吃醋经历。天越来越冷，我们都需要糖分温暖心窝。我知道总会有个人把我们的小天使放在心上，像奶茶广告里播的那样把她捧在手心里，可以为了她不计较得失不惧怕起伏，让她继续做小公主。

店门被推开，我弟穿着拖鞋就来了，撑着伞也能淋湿半边身子。泰亨收起雨伞的时候我突然觉得他像个身披星光所向披靡的骑士。

他说:“田柾顺，我就知道你没带雨伞。”


	10. 10

「金泰亨」  
临近新年的街区总是不太平，新闻里报道了几起拐卖的案件。我知道田柾顺从小就能打能摔，我们也一起上学，但放学期间我们都有活动，还是不太放心。田柾顺啊，你看我都因为你变得啰嗦了。虽然你也重视这样的新闻，但是一脸正气地说自己要去为其他女生保驾护航就有点过分了啊。怎么这么笨。  
最近朴智敏和闵玧智的精华帖子更新速度更快了，我才不是因为感兴趣才收藏呢，你看我严肃的眼神。我同桌是舞团首席诶，谁都会关注的好吧？  
组队回家还是比较安全的做法，老师也鼓励家里距离近的同学一起走。我开始怀疑每天都有群人闲着想嗑CP在角落里等着，这样的话，她们俩应该挺安全的。  
田柾顺这几天总是在看手机，放学就拉着我的书包带子也不看路，又不告诉我她在看什么。难道是什么黑道霸总玛丽苏重生小说吗？经过关东煮摊的时候都没有停下来。就算你吵着要吃我也不会买的！我一个人推两辆自行车太不容易了！

我好像知道她前阵子为什么一脸郁郁寡欢了，不过现在应该轮到我哀恸了。我真的有点担心才看她的手机，结果是我想多了。哦，不对，是我没想到。他们都说我思维跳脱，可我终究没能逃出你的视野。幻想过的青梅竹马的恋爱我这辈子都不会有了，就算我再怎么努力想让她看到我也是不可能。田柾顺喜欢的是她们俩中的一个！应该是闵玧智吧，都在一个班里。  
啊，今天的梨汁一点都不甜。  
我好想立刻坐火箭回我的火星。  
空调开了暖气，房间里却一点温度都没有。耳边静悄悄的声音一直在吵闹，就算我拿枕头捂住耳朵也还是存在。田柾顺，脑子里忽然浮现她的身影，还是小时候穿着背带裤玩了满身泥的样子。  
“我们玩过家家吧，我当爸爸，你当妈妈。”  
为什么你是“爸爸”啊，我每次拒绝最后都会妥协，因为田柾顺你就是爸爸啊，我总是听你的。你在墙上用水彩笔画彩虹，一道一道慢慢涂满，你说喜欢五颜六色的世界。真羡慕啊，你总是自由自在的样子，像尾巴很漂亮的小鱼住在养专门鲸鱼的鱼缸里。我以为你永远游不到边界，也不会向往玻璃之外。  
眼睛发胀了，可是它只发红，没有液体流下来，这样看着更可怜了。我应该抱住我自己。  
是我太笨，想分享那些小小的快乐，却用消极的办法希望引起你的注意。  
只有你问过我有没有喜欢的人，我却忘记了你本身就是五彩缤纷。  
因为我很喜欢你，所以现在应该到了把你放生的时候。你会发现，大海比想象中更咸涩，多得是你没见过的风景，你会喜欢上另一条很精彩的鱼，一起遨游，而不是停靠当初鱼缸里一颗不起眼的石子。

如果今天早点睡，明天的我就会好起来的，对吧？


	11. 11

「朴智敏」  
我犯了很严重而且无法弥补的错误。  
她说我穿短裙的时候像蒲公英要去环球旅行，站在山坡上即将起跳的样子。我的脑子里空白一片，然后我的身体执行了没有内容的指令。  
我的嘴唇贴上了她的脸颊。

那天是舞团参加汇演的彩排，时间是周末。距离现在已经过了两三星期。  
我一个人跨过了那条线，原本牵着的手就断开了。  
没有再主动下楼找过她，手机也不想打开，我怕通讯录里找不到她的名字，发消息会显示红色感叹号提醒。周一也和以前那样，在她执勤前就到校。好巧，她也没有要找我的意思。卖绸鱼烧的姨母昨天还问我一起来的姑娘怎么不在。  
总之冬天的雨期好冷好漫长。  
旁边还有一个年轻男人买绸鱼烧，他每隔一小会儿就摁亮屏幕，但是不像赶时间，姨母说肉松芝士口味要比较久他也等着。是在等电话吗？还是等人？  
隔壁卖烧酒的摊位也有顾客。天还没全黑就想把自己灌醉，用沙哑的嗓音唱歌。我们都看向那个大叔，然后他说了一句，“原来人间的悲伤也有些是类似的啊”。  
如果看外表就能评定一个人的好坏，那和我一起等着绸鱼烧的男人就应该是混黑社会的程度吧，从身形就有隐隐的压迫感，嗓音偏偏夹杂着沧桑的烟酒气味。我知道自说自话是很难为情的行为，只是当时很自然地就说出口了。是不是很像治愈系日剧里面经常出现的剧情？  
我用A和B把故事都说给他听，反正下着雨，小摊的布蓬下就是一个结界。其实并不渴求一个答案，难过大于纠结。书里说感情会经历四个阶段，从刚开始的怦然心动，到按耐不住的渴求，再是得不到的感伤，最后无可奈何只好放弃。我还没来得及告诉她，自己从很早开始就有注意，那个在广场上戴着鸭舌帽系着脏辫和人battle说唱的女孩。  
男人听着我说话，我问他是不是喜欢一个人就要成为她最好的朋友。  
“人是会变的，‘最好’这个词也有保质期。”他是这么说的。“所以，如果确定了自己的心意就要勇敢表达吧，人生就一次，尽量不要让自己遗憾。”  
闵玧智，一个很称职很绅士的朋友，包里永远有伞，认同你的时候会轻轻“嗯哼”一声嘴角上扬，吃饭速度跟着你，你想做的事情她都会思考一下，看你一脸期待就忍不住妥协去尝试。有自己的原则，却从不会主动要求什么，迎合你的脚步调整自己。一直接受着她的宠爱，时间长了好像就开始得意忘形，越来越得寸进尺，想要她属于自己，把彼此放在心尖尖供养起来。  
了解越深就越会有我们好相似的感觉，都不是很有天赋的人，也不是很聪明的类型，所以都很认真很努力，潜伏着保持安静等待一鸣惊人的时刻。  
我是该怪你太过优秀吗，还是怪我控制不住自己让友谊变质，怪我擅自喜欢上你，让我们之间连朋友都没得做？我总是习惯往很坏很坏的情况想，你会不会把我当成变态啊？


	12. 12

「田柾顺」  
跨年夜去隔壁找金泰亨放烟花啦。这个弟弟的生日正好在前一天，所以我们吃了两次蛋糕。嗯…蛋糕提议者是我。本人骄傲宣称自己是蛋糕星人！给他的礼物是花暑假打工的钱买的，因为他喜欢的动漫历经十五年终于完结了，注重情怀的人肯定会想要留点纪念。天呐我可真是太善良了。  
金泰亨在新年初期的表现很不错，虽然和之前差不多，但他看到雪堆不会再偷偷抓一把丢给我了，吃饭也不看漫画了，会专心听我说社团里的事。他还是安静地在我身边，我们一起走着，早餐从硕珍哥哥那里拿，晚餐时不时到对方家蹭一顿。我最近在看关于彩虹的书哦，是关于爱情的彩虹啦，因为想多了解身边的人一些，顺便让自己心中的世界变得更广阔。  
玧智和智敏之间好像发生了什么，最近的帖子冷清了不少。我在等着玧智和我说，她这个人不喜欢别人主动的关注和问东问西。像燃烧得正旺的火焰突然被冰水浇灭了一样，一切戛然而止，时间长了或许旁人都会遗忘，原来这两个人以前也有交集。  
好像过了一年大家都变得不一样了，春天还未到就匆匆忙忙想要变得崭新。金泰亨，如果要说改变最多的人就是他。变成熟了不少嘛小老弟，比以前更听话了一点，也减少了一些泰泰语，虽然我都听得懂。他有在努力吃饭，说自己今年想长高，已经比我高了半个头了还想长。  
其实我是喜欢变化的人，也知道转瞬即逝就是变动，但不希望身边的人改变，我想他们都还是原来的样子，该闹腾的继续闹腾，该沉稳的保持沉稳。金泰亨，如果不调皮了，我真的很容易忘记他是弟弟。还有闵玧智，数学课不转笔了，看来是真的心里有事。当然还有朴智敏，又瘦了一点，目光有些凝重，看着就心疼。怎么一个个都让我担心。

今天我和金泰亨没有一起回家，下午第二节课他胃病犯了就请假先回家。我一个人往回走，耳机里是很嗨的音乐。在没人的路上自娱自乐真的挺好玩，我都没注意今天的路灯坏了两盏。  
在到公园的拐角我看到个一身黑的人，但是我田柾顺怎么会怕呢？……好吧，其实有点点怕。加快速度往前走了一段距离还回头看了看，没人才放下一丢丢警惕。金泰亨出现在巷子口的时候我一瞬间觉得他身后有光。我知道这么说挺过时的，而且风挺大的把他的自然卷吹得乱糟糟，但被他搂着的时候安全指数上涨着，他的大衣还有甜甜的果香。我们有一样的味道。  
叔叔说今天有路灯坏了的时候他从沙发上爬起来赶紧出了门，只说担心我平时都不吃萝卜，天黑以后看不见会迷路。  
“因为你是路痴啊，没有我的话肯定不行。”他像在开玩笑一样说着很成熟的话，我的心跳慢慢加速了。这句话对于我来说很成熟。  
回房间后脑子里还是盘旋着这句话，还有金泰亨说话的表情，我突然明白为什么从小到大那么多女生给他买水送花，在背后偷偷说我坏话。这人一认真就容易让人陷进去。他喊我名字的时候不是“田柾顺”，而是“柾顺呐”。

我觉得自己发烧了。


	13. 13

「金南俊」

之前说好要去博物馆的，结果我们都有事就没去成。想约着去看电影，他在前一天被导师叫走了，我把票送给了朋友。新的知识点不太好理解，偏偏又是考试重点，每天想着我们在做一样的事就是安慰。越是优秀的人好像越是对生活得心应手，不管遇到多少问题都能及时解决，有时候我想，来到世界上就是来解决问题的吗？刚出生的我会哭也是因为预料到未来很辛苦在后悔吧。我们照顾着自己也会浑身乏术，还要照顾他人的心情是难上加难。我喜欢硕珍的好脾气 ，羡慕他能将情绪格式化的能力，知道他的累和责任感，所以更加感激他，让我进入他的人生。

我们都读过很多书，参加过许多次考试，变成了学长和学弟的关系，进一步到朋友，现在是恋人。我们都希望以自己舒服的姿态对待和维持这段感情，彼此治愈和温暖，但是现在好像被问题冲散了，只有我一个人焦急却两眼茫茫没有方向。

有天我给了一个高中女生建议，“如果确定了自己的心意就要勇敢表达吧，人生就一次，尽量不要让自己遗憾。”只是萍水相逢的关系，我却可以坦然说出不负责任的话，因为我自己做不到还怂恿了别人。莫名其妙成了别人的导师，明明自己也还是坐在教室里抬着头看黑板的学生。

下雨了，我想给他打电话，他怕打雷，每次都躲在柜台后面把自己缩成一团。肉松芝士是他喜欢的味道，他偏爱奶味的食物，可寺庙里的苦茶也经常喝。

我们吵架了，原因不重要，只是我们都需要宣泄压力。想见你，说出口了却变成“你去忙吧，反正我不重要”。觉得不平等了，因为好像是我更需要他。

想从背后抱住他，狠狠吸一口发间的柠檬味。

他说，“我们都冷静一段时间吧”，我却突然感到害怕，一段时间是多久，但我知道他不会有这样的心情。金硕珍的内心比表面更果断决绝，就算是这样也好迷人，我痛并快乐着。

没有再去面包店找人，强迫自己把注意力转移到学业上，梦到他的夜晚总是更长，慢慢冷静，审视自己。既然我的身体和心灵都还爱着，那就好好努力把问题都解决，重新牵住那只手。

号锡发了短信给我，说硕珍哥一个人在店里喝酒了，念着我的名字，后面还有一些“傻瓜”、“笨蛋”什么的。可以想象他抱着酒瓶红着脸嘟嘟囔囔的样子，半句脏话都说不利索。

一段时间是多久，我觉得，这道题的答案应该由我来设计。

也许，等到春日集市那天就可以见面了。


	14. 14

「郑号锡」

还是熟悉的开头，嘿，这里是代号JJJJHOPE的郑号锡！今年冬天意外地多雨呢，好期待春天呀。春天你快点来！因为要准备考试和演出所以暂时没有去面包店帮忙了，不过硕珍哥说自己的事情处理好了可以应付。日子过的还是差不多，每天下课就去舞蹈室练习，体育课因为都在教室改自习了所以也没有我的事儿。

小敏和玧智没有一起回家了，但我经常无意间瞥见玧智“路过”舞蹈室。教室在三楼的人跑到五楼来很奇怪，闲聊的时候她说自己来看看小敏，叫我不要声张。是吵架了吗？像硕珍哥和南俊哥那样？偷偷来看一眼的小动作好可爱！（对不起我的表现有点过了……）朴小敏最近又不爱笑了，对待自己的身体更不体贴了，有次练习过度导致腰伤复发，疼也不喊，就咬着嘴唇冒冷汗。老师说也不用这么努力，但她似乎听不进去任何人的话，把人都隔离开来，好像玻璃罩子里的玫瑰，我们看着却始终触不到它刺的难受和花瓣的柔软。（突然文艺了一番请习惯）女生之间的友谊就是这样吗？好像世间所有都是如此，互相迁就但是出于自愿才能长久地走。只是现在我们智敏还不知道而已。

柾顺还是很活泼的样子，只是最近会开始说一些无法明白的话。“都怪金泰亨啦！把泰泰语也传染到我了！”但是她说这话的时候眼睛是笑着的，我就知道，就算我们都不懂也没关系。有时候托他们带硕珍哥的面包吃，泰亨会先跑来，柾顺在后面慢慢走。

和南俊哥在手机上聊天，最近的考试很顺利。他们还是没有联系对方，但听说南俊哥要准备换种发色来见硕珍哥，现在又开始健身了。

考完试就意味着可以有一段时间“荒淫无度”啦（啊呸呸呸，我可是五好少年），到面包店去帮忙的时候听哥说要准备春日集市。在四月初苦楝树开花的时候，附近的云台寺旁，想想就很浪漫。隔壁蔬果铺的姨母在研究果酱的制作方法，希望和我们的面包一起销售。街对面古物舍的大爷带着孙女一起写毛笔字准备贩卖折扇，五金店的老板就负责牵线供电。举办集市就像过一个小小节日的形式，是一场小小的庆典，我们等待着的春天终于来临，许下关于自己和他人的祝愿。

冬天或许是白皑皑又漫长的，但我相信这是惊喜的前兆。


	15. 15

「7」

闵玧智早早乘车到了云台寺的汽车站，看阳光透过苦楝树在地上点亮一小片曝光星空，拿出手机拍了张照片。田柾顺在斜坡上朝她挥手，手里还有一叠宣传单。  
“来得太早啦玧智，现在还没搭棚呢。”田柾顺难得早起还有活力，“帮我发发传单呗，我去看泰亨准备好没有，衣服都穿了十分钟了。”  
“嗯……”闵玧智接过一塌传单在石阶上前后左右地慢慢挪动，淡紫色卫衣与宁静的庙宇相宜。看到郑号锡搬着几层面包赶紧下坡去帮忙。一个年轻男人在随后不远拖着简易推车摇摇晃晃。  
“那是硕珍哥，面包店的店长，人帅性格好。”抱着面包箱的手不忘竖起拇指。  
“没事吗？看起来很累。”闵玧智也抱起一层面包上坡。  
“因为面包讲究新鲜，所以都是今天很早就起床做的。天没亮就开始了呢，有时候我超崇拜硕珍哥。”郑号锡把面包放到目的地又跑回去和店长一起拉手推车。

三人合力搭好了摊位，坐成一排休息的时候，从庙的矮墙后探出一颗毛茸茸的脑袋和他们打招呼。  
“咳咳…女士们先生们，欢迎来到魔法世界主题表演场地！我们的第一个节目是——小熊芭蕾。”田柾顺坐在门槛边报幕。小熊抱圆的双手慢慢上台，最后由于脑袋过于庞大只好把手放开点距离。圆润的肚皮挺出一个俏皮的弧度，跟着跳跃的动作浮动。金小熊开始围着摊位大跳，时不时踮起脚尖转个圈，成功把人逗笑了。  
“第二个节目，小熊爬树。”金小熊一颠一颠跑到古树前，曲起腿抱紧了树干慢慢向上爬。古树的枝干一偏一斜都是很好的上树角度，小熊爬到第二个支点就在分枝上坐了下来，一边摇头一边把头套摘下来。“不行了，太累了，太累了。”金硕珍佯装嫌弃要“退票”，转身将面包都一排排分类摆好。  
田柾顺俯冲过去，三两下也爬到了支点，挨着金泰亨坐下。“头发乱了，给你理一理。”  
金泰亨微张着嘴喘气，头套里面真心热且空气不好。田柾顺拨开了一团乱的卷毛分成两边，金泰亨的眼睛才露出来。  
四目相对。  
金硕珍和郑号锡开始包装面包，闵玧智从偏门进了寺庙。树上的两个人像忘记了时间的流逝，就这样仔仔细细地看着对方，似乎想和脑海里的那些琐碎印象做个完全比对。  
田柾顺只觉得陷入纯白，恰好又吹来一阵风，把金小熊的头发吹起。像纤细的柳条，像绵羊暖烘烘的后背。她想起了许许多多的白天，面前这个男孩撩开她的刘海说早安，还有数不清的傍晚，自己挽着他的手臂回家。考卷只得了七十分，就一起去吃冰啊，出门看到了你想要的东西也习惯带一份回去。他们都在不断改变着，原本的关系纽带现在看来太过于单薄，不足以支撑他们之间的岁月。  
我们是一起长大的关系啊，是陪伴着彼此的关系。她才意识到他看向自己时的眼神温柔至极，原来他的眼睛会说话。  
“金泰亨……你身上有春天的影子。”

“嘿，快下来帮忙啦，要开市了！”  
金泰亨赶紧下了树，戴上了头套去分发传单。一大段空白的时间过去后，他突然觉得难过。  
四目相对，把对方映进眼中，金泰亨只觉得居住的火星要被黑洞吞噬，后知后觉自己是束手无策索性自行堕落。黑洞里面有什么？他讶异于自己隐隐又无望的期待。四目相对，也就只是四目相对而已。什么时候变得如此深刻，都到了无法自拔的地步呢？  
他突然想到，无论是多远的未来，就算那双清明的鹿眼周围会蔓延出细纹，就算有一天那双清澈含情的眸子会逐渐失去光泽，自己都是喜欢的。田柾顺永远是金泰亨的宝贝小鱼，应该永远被热爱。  
只是，我将永远不被看见，你也永远不会知道。想告诉你呀，那些想和你一起喝气泡水、一起看电视、一起养小动物的美好幻想，它们最终都会融汇交织化成一个你。他的眼眶又红了。

人流逐渐多了起来，金泰亨在头套里大口深呼吸想赶快平复情绪，但是……  
“金泰亨！”他远远听到女孩喊着他的名字，双腿就不自觉地迈开，朝着女孩的方向。他抱着发到一半的传单又跑回树下，见她还稳稳坐在上面。她说，“你丢下我就跑了。”  
“我没有……”声音里微微的颤抖被头套留在里面，他伸出一只手迎着自己的春天。  
好想告诉你。

田柾顺拉住他的手也落到地面上，没有松开。她直视着头套上那两个叫眼睛的黑点，小小的像巧克力豆。“金泰亨，我们重新认识一下吧，不再是姐姐和弟弟，是同龄的那种。”  
“……你好，我叫田柾顺。”  
“……你好，我是金小熊，我喜欢春天。”  
“不是……”  
“你是春天，我喜欢你。”  
慢慢地，我看见你笑了，你的眼中蒙上了一层透明的水雾。然后，你来到了我的怀中。  
我透过厚重的小熊套装感知到，春天来了。

“哥，集市门口的面包都卖完了。”郑号锡拎着空箱子回到摊位，见金硕珍看着古树下拥抱在一起的两个人，也就不再说话，叉着腰站在一边一起注视着，旁边摊位的讨价还价到了他们这里都被自动屏蔽。  
目送着女孩和小熊去发传单，金硕珍转头笑了笑，“青春真好啊……我还是乖乖卖面包好了。”  
“如果想，就打电话吧，哥。”郑号锡坐下来，“我可以帮忙顾摊的，哥就当休息半天呗。”  
“我怎么能抛下员工自己去玩呢，你的任务都完成了，快去玩吧。”金硕珍把人“赶”出摊位，“顺便帮哥买杯苦茶呗？”对方挥了挥手表示自己知道了。

周末的集市热热闹闹的，折扇摊前围了一小群老大爷看写字，游戏区跑来跑去挑选金鱼的都是小孩子。神明并不介意脚下的土地吵嚷又喧哗，在神殿里安然等待着人们的朝拜。金硕珍撑着脸颊让自己置身事外，实在融不进这欢快的氛围。他又想起了那个头顶青蓝相间的金南俊，那个薄荷味道的初吻，那天晚上江边的风和潮水退去的声音。金南俊，一个长得像薄巧的男人，居然不爱吃薄巧。  
他喝冰美式的时候会用拇指和中指扣住杯子边缘，拿着木碗等饭的时候却是双手捧着。他可以像喝运动饮料那样喝蜂蜜，烤好的饼干总是有几块会偷偷变到他嘴里。想有什么用，也就只能想想。金硕珍自己也奇怪，打个电话怎么就那么难，明明先发火的是自己，一点挽回机会都不给的也是他自己。  
看了看行人，有牵着手的，搂着腰的，也有靠得很近还没来得及伸手的，他和金南俊走路永远会有一个拳头的距离，美名其曰“距离产生美”。  
一个神游过后苦茶已经摆在自己面前，郑号锡却不在摊位。面包也只剩一点滞销，金硕珍决定提早收摊给自己放几小时假。他收拾好东西从石阶慢慢向上走，把吐司屑喂给鸽群和水池里的鱼。看到郑号锡在手工摊位前专心致志地串手链，不远处的田柾顺扛着玩具枪信誓旦旦地说要给金泰亨射中一等奖。他入了庙宇，随着人流点好香，心里什么都没想，再把香插进香灰堆里。也不是一定要许愿的吧？就当是为神明减减负担。  
金南俊说过自己不切实际，因为自己的愿望真的很大，大到谁也实现不了。他总是说希望世界和平，希望人人平等，然后笑了笑又说自己没有愿望。“我们都是把握当下的人，未来的事就让它自然发展吧。哥也知道，其实未来是跟着我们走的。”  
所以，就是因为自己不够勇敢，死要面子，才会变成现在这样的吗？

金南俊早早就到了寺庙附近，观望那个拉着小车上斜坡的男人。还是很清秀水灵的样子，和后辈们说话幽默又有涵养。金硕珍只要保持现在这样就很好了，金南俊想着。如果人的生长有限度，那金硕珍已经到了接近满级的时候，可以温柔似水，也能做到热情如火。怎么可以这么迅速呢？享受着他的体贴和善良，在他身后追着跑的人是自己。他一个人坐着发呆的背影并不使人感到孤单寂寞，虽然不是完美无瑕，但是自己需要的。  
需要等于爱吗？他又开始思考自己的想法是否出了差错。好像已经超出了需要的范围很久很久了，他渴望着被爱被需要，也渴望着让对方知道自己比流星还要滚烫的爱意。所以他染了头开始健身，开始改变自己。  
郑号锡看到他的新造型忍不住拍手称赞，金南俊说以前硕珍哥也是这种发色。  
想要不断缩短和他的距离，最后和他并肩走，如果可以的话，他还想牵手。

眼睛被捂住的时候金硕珍吓了一跳，想着赶紧使出防身术却在身后的人开口时便停下动作。  
“好久不见。”  
金硕珍摸上了那双捂住视线的手，“九十五天了。”身后的人抓住了他的手放下，在后脑勺亲了亲，又乖乖抵在肩上了。  
“哥，你不会防身术吧。”  
突然不想再小心翼翼地躲藏，金硕珍嘟了嘟嘴，目光仍飘荡在远处的大街小巷，他的心却安定下来。日落西山，红色都吹到云朵身上，庙宇的漆木门闪着金光。被发现又有关系？总有个角落可以让他们生活。只是不愿再去想那些过于骨感锋利的现实，泡在梦里也很好嘛。呀，金硕珍突然大胆了！  
“想给哥一个礼物，自觉闭眼哦。”金硕珍闭上眼睛，被牵引着转过了身体。  
“可是我没有礼物给你…没关系吗？”  
“好了，哥可以睁开眼睛了。”  
金硕珍慢慢睁开眼睛，把金南俊从头到脚照进心里。“什么啊，冰淇淋发色嘛，还是淡紫色的…哦，还留了发尾，很不错嘛。”上手摸了摸男人耳边的头发，手腕贴着脖颈开始黏黏糊糊，有温差的血液在不同血管里奔腾，它们凑在一起奏出完整的乐章。  
“还有礼物呢，不过可能要以后才能收到…”金南俊勾起嘴角，拉着金硕珍的手吻了手背，“等哥愿意给出回礼的时候就能知道了。”  
“南俊啊，九十五天前你可不是这样的。”男友的变化他是喜欢的，金硕珍环住了男人腰把自己送上去，这对他自己来说已经是一种明显进步了。  
“原谅你了。”金南俊偏头在男友耳边放低音炮惹人红了脸，随后咬上了白皙的脖颈，“我好想你，金硕珍…”默默地一遍遍念着心上人的名字，犬齿聆听着乐章。  
“我的血会是金色的吗？”金硕珍半眯着眼睛靠在他身上，抬头看着他的眼神里湿漉漉的。突然好想现在就死去，如果和你在一起。我们的灵魂会被夕阳看透，被月光倾注，最后变成不同气息的风从海面出发和结尾。那时我们就真的自由了。  
“我想听你说想我…”  
“可是我爱你，爱到可以忍受我的血不是金黄色。”  
金南俊笑得像最珍贵的宝藏失而复得，他永远会为金硕珍的想法折服，就像现在这样。  
“我像你爱着自己那么爱你，爱到我放弃变成风雨和其他万物的机会，只愿和你相同。”

闵玧智花了一个小时看草坪上的鸽群，又花了半个小时在水池边逗留。华灯初上，夜游的人陆陆续续地来，小飞虫在灯光下跳舞。智敏现在在做什么呢？是和家人们在一起？还是一个人在做喜欢的事情？口袋里的手机开始震动，来电提醒是自己特地在前面加了一个A的人。  
“你在哪？”  
“云台寺。”  
“我现在去找你。”  
其实闵玧智知道智敏喜欢自己。这样说感觉有点自作多情，她怕的是她们的力量太弱小，被轻轻一推就会散开。她清楚那双饱满可人的唇贴在自己脸颊的意义，她也知道这么做需要很大的勇气。她是忽然对自己没有了信心。  
自己的喜欢，从来都是暗暗的，不被知晓的。朴智敏不知道每周都有个人特意路过她的教室只为悄悄看她一眼，也不知道那个人执勤总是来得很早为了等待一次偶遇。在真正认识前，她觉得她们是两条平行线，了解了以后觉得她们是两条线不断弯曲重合。  
只是朋友的关系，但心里已经模拟了好多次牵手拥抱。但现实告诉她，你不可以。  
她值得好多人的喜欢，值得那些比我更好的人喜欢。  
闵玧智知道朴智敏气喘吁吁跑上坡要说什么，你看，她用力呼吸的样子也让你心动不已。可是现实告诉我，你不可以。

朴智敏摆了摆手示意闵玧智不要靠近，自己平稳了呼吸站直身体。她从家里跑出来，一路跑到了云台寺。就算是朋友关系，也是可以被超越的。如果确定了自己的心意就要勇敢表达出来，人生就一次，尽量不要让自己遗憾。所以自己在怕什么呢？为什么要怕那个不想听到的结果？在未来还未到来之前，为什么要怕未来呢？  
“闵玧智……”朴智敏把双手拢成圈靠近了嘴唇，“我喜欢你啊！”  
对面的朋友像是在犹豫，藏在袖子里的手握得很紧，指甲掐紧手心的肉，她低着头。  
“不要害怕，如果未来很可怕，我也愿意面对…我不会离开。”  
“……被你拒绝也没关系，是我先过界了。但是我要说清楚，我很喜欢你。”  
听不到时钟走动的声音，朴智敏常常会忘记自己还在长大。人们都说，过了十八就升级为成年人，可过了那一天会有多大变化吗？好像并没有。她还是那个天天教室练习室两头跑的朴智敏，吃蛋糕永远剃掉薄荷叶，坚持认为不上称体重就不会有变化。四月初的这个晴朗夜晚，她却知道自己将有所成长。突然觉得，喜欢闵玧智这件事好值，因为她好特别好特别，不同于家人和其他朋友，因为自己喜欢她。

“你过来……”第一次看到闵玧智脸红，招手让自己过去的动作又是虚假的强硬，朴智敏觉得很新鲜，这个家伙永远不会求人，语气永远不肯放软，但是会让人产生很想拥抱的念头。朴智敏走过去，在她面前停下来，才发现自己喜欢的朋友眼眶红红的，鼻头也红红的。哇，虽然心疼但是超级可爱。她的声音小小的，像是要说一个秘密。“抱我。”  
像哄一个生气的小朋友，朴智敏轻轻拍着她的背。抬头看月亮时不时披一朵薄纱，跑步流出的些许薄汗已经干透了，被紧紧环住只好胸口贴着胸口。  
“其实我胆子挺小的……也不是很勇敢……”  
“可是，我一想到自己去参加你和别人的婚礼，我就很想哭。”闵玧智的声音像小猫撒娇哦，朴智敏也软下来。  
“我想和你结婚……”  
“天呐我在说什么啊……”  
朴智敏裂开嘴角，捧着闵玧智的脸轻轻在脸颊啄了一口。

“你好可爱啊闵玧智。”  
“你才可爱……”  
“你最可爱。”

春日集市，是关于鲜花艳阳清水微风的典礼，是迎接温柔的春天的仪式。郑号锡把烧烤签子投进垃圾桶，回头看了看庙宇的漆质木门，银灰镀上了一层朦胧的外衣，曙红沉淀成暗淡的胭脂色。最适合恋爱的季节，这个问题怎么会有答案呢？就像试卷上的主观题，知识点套上去也不一定会得满分。所以啊，就算我们很普通，很平凡，处于寒冷的冬季或是炎热的夏日，也会一个闪闪发光的人，让你忍不住在心里欢呼的人，牵起你的手，告诉你春天来了。

END


End file.
